


Dreaming Feelings

by RuvikKin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Hello naughty police officers its murder time, M/M, Slow Build, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruvik tells Sebastian he should stay with him forever, but Sebastian thinks otherwise. With Joseph and Kidman by his side, Sebastian thinks he should be safe. But when things begin happening between him and Joseph, Sebastian wonders if it's real or a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who will you take

Rated: M for NSFW and swearing

Sebastian held his gun at the hooded mans face. Joseph was laying on the ground by his feet, unconscious and bleeding badly. Sebastian was trying hugs best to keep himself and his partner alive, but it wasn't working too well. Ruvik glared at his gun and it flew out of his hand, smashing into a wall. "Damn it. What do you want?" 

"You cannot trap me here." The ground shook and Sebastian reached down for Joseph, almost by instinct. The ground stopped and Ruvik smirked. "But I can trap you here. You and your... Partner."

"What are you saying?" Sebastian stood defensively. "Im stuck here with you?"

"I can keep you here for as long as I want." Sebastian grit his teeth and pulled out a small pistol, shooting at Ruvik in the head.

"You're treating us like playthings! Damn it! Why?!"

"I was always a fan of watching reactions that my patients made to certain things. You're no different."

"We're going to find a way out."

"Who? You and Joseph? That other girl. Yeah right. If I can't escape my own creation, why do you think you could? I can keep you and Joseph together in here... You will never escape." The entire room tilted to the side, making Sebastian and Joseph fly through the wall and into another building. Sebastian hit his head against the wall, and blacked out.

~~~~

"Sebastian!.... Damn it, he's not waking... Sebastian!" Joseph?

"He's been out for awhile." Kidman? Sebastian felt himself being shaken, and he opened his eyes.

"Oh thank god. Sebastian, you're up." Sebastian sat up and held his head. "You've been out forever." Joseph knelt down by him. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah... My head hurts." Obviously. He shook his head and looked at Joseph and Kidman. "When did she show up?"

"Not too long ago. I told her you've been out for a long time. she decided to stay and keep watch." Sebasitan nodded and tried standing up, stumbling to his feet and holding onto Joseph for balance.

"Easy there Seb."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me... I'm fine." Sebastian felt his head for any blood leaking out, and when he didn't feel any he stood up straight. "In this place, you'll go through a lot worse."

"Unfortunately, I think that small bump is the least of our problems." Kidman held her gun out. "I can see some of them coming this way. Probably heard Joseph shouting at you."

"Then lets go. I'm fine and awake now." Sebastian looked around to find out where they were. "This damn place. Where are we?"

"In a small town." She pointed in the distance. "The beacons over there. Not too far away. We should head there."

"Alright. If we get separated, that'll be our meeting point." Joseph pulled out his small notebook and wrote a few things down. "It seems though, we haven't been anywhere close to it. Going there, there may be more of those things." Sebastian shrugged and began walking, Joseph and Kidman behind him. "Best bet is to stick together."

"Well, I'm not sure how possible that'll be." Kidman muttered under her breath. "Has anyone seen the doctor, or Leslie lately?"

"No, but before we were here, Joseph and I ran into Ruvik. He said something about keeping us locked up here forever."

"Well, I'm not sure how much 'forever' I can stand." Kidman smirked. "I can only take so much of you two at one time."

"This is no time to joke around Kid." Sebastian glared at her. "We need to find out how to get out. The beacon is the best bet so far, center of town and all. Let's not get distracted."

~~~

"Sebastian! Joseph! Look out!" Sebastian felt the ground crumble beneath his feet, and he began to run. His legs pumping below him. Joseph was a few steps ahead of him when he noticed a gape in the ground. The ground shifted again and he lost his balance. Sebsatian ran faster, and grabbed Joseph, leaping over the gape in the ground and slipping, then falling and dropping his partner. He looked behind him to see Kidman stopped in her tracks by a few monsters.

"Kidman!"

"I'll be alright! You two, keep going. I'll meet you up there as soon as I can." She fired a few shots at the things to get their attention, then ran off away from Joseph and Sebastian.

"Damn it Kid." Sebastian sighed and looked at Joseph.

"She's tough, a newbie but tough, she'll be okay. Let's just keep going. Our only hope is getting to cover and safety." Joseph checked the gun in his pocket for any damage from the fall he took. "Thanks for saving me though." Sebastian nodded.

"I thought Kidman could make it across herself."

"But I couldn't?"

"Not what I meant. She was behind me. If she was in front of me, I'd have saved her too."

"Right..." Joseph sighed, took his glasses off to clean them, and put them back on. Sebastian waited for him to finish cleaning before cocking his head and began walking again.


	2. Won't let you die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruvik tells Sebastian he should stay with him forever, but Sebastian thinks otherwise. With Joseph and Kidman by his side, Sebastian thinks he should be safe. But when things begin happening between him and Joseph, Sebastian wonders if it's real or a dream.

Sebastian pointed his gun to the monsters head, and shot it. It fell back with only two blows. "Shit, where'd they all come from?" Joseph grabbed an axe off the ground and swung it through another one of their heads.

"Sebastian, let's get out of here." Sebastian loaded his gun, and they took off sprinting away. He looked around and looked through the scope on his gun.

"Joseph watch out!" Too late, a bullet passed through Josephs stomach and Joseph fell over. Sebastian aimed his rifle, and shot whatever had shot Joseph. He ran over to him and slung his arm around his shoulder. "Come on. You're gonna be okay." Sebastian looked around and saw an ambulance not too far away. "Stay with me." He practically picked Joseph up and began walking faster towards the ambulance. Joseph held where the bullet went through him and groaned.

"Shit..." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Sebastian. It's.... Getting kinda blurry."

"Not on my watch." Sebastian picked Joseph up and ran towards the ambulance. He opened the doors and pulled Joseph inside, shutting the doors behind them and letting Joseph sit on the floor. He began looking through the stuff for anything to help him. "Ah ha." He picked up a bag and read the label. He wasn't a doctor, but could easily read the words "BLOOD CLOTTER." He hooked the bag up to and IV needle, and put the needle in a vein in Joseph's shoulder. "This will help it clot."

"Thank you. Let's wrap it up though... To prevent an infection." Sebastian nodded and grabbed some bandages, lifting Josephs shirt. He wrapped the bandages around him, and put pressure on the bullet wound. "I wonder, if this thing moves."

"Well, I'd be surprised if it did. But, it's not in a bad place to start driving."

"Only one way to find out." Joseph smiled and coughed into his hand.

"Yeah, but if we hit any bumps I don't need those bandages coming loose or you hurting yourself some more." Joseph nodded and closed his eyes. "When you're better we can see if it works though. Right now, get some rest."

~~~~~

"Sebastian." Sebastian looked up from his shotgun and looked at Joseph, they'd been in the ambulance for about an hour. Sebastian wanted Joseph to rest.

"What Joseph?"

"Let's test the engine now... If it doesn't work I'll fix it..."

"Yeah. Let's get that needle out of your arm though first." Joseph looked at his arm and sighed, pulling the needle out.

"You know, maybe it'd be better if I'd have died."

"No. Joseph don't think about that again."

"Sebastian, I'm corrupted aren't I? If I died from one of those things, you'd probably be better off without me."

"No! Joseph, we're going to get out of here okay? You me and Kidman. We'll fight Ruvik, get out, and go on with our lives."

"And what if we can't?"

"Then I'll make sure you don't turn." Joseph and Sebastian stared at eachother for a moment before Sebastian cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm gonna try and start this thing." He got out the back and shut the doors, then got in the front. He wasn't surprised to see and arm on the front seat and flung it behind him. He climbed in and looked for the keys, under the seat of course. "You okay Joseph?"

"I'm alright! Go ahead and start driving. Unless you want me up there with you." Sebastian drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"No, relax back there and take it easy. If it gets too rough let me know."

"Got it..."

~~~~

They drove for about a half hour, before both of them heard the sharp, loud noise in their ears. Sebastian slammed his foot on the break and held his head. Joseph, still in the back, groaned and put his hands on his head. "Fuck!" Sebastian opened his eyes and shook his head. "No damn it. Ruvik! You aren't getting to me now!" Sebastian kicked the door open and went to the back of the ambulance, and opened the back doors.

"Sebastian?" Joseph watched him crawl into the back, and grab a bunch of medical supplies, putting them in a medical kit and forcing it shut.

"Let's get out of here. Come on. It's safe outside, plus this thing is really low on gas." Sebastian climbed out and held his hand out to Joseph. "You okay?"

"I... Suppose I am. Just a bit of a headache." Joseph took Sebastians hand and carefully got out of the back. "Good thinking with the medical supplies. If we had a backpack we could carry more."

"A med kit right now will have to do. It's better than nothing." Sebastian let go of Josephs hand and began walking again, pulling a gun out from behind him and looked around. "Damn it. I don't think we're any closer to the beacon." Joseph looked up and muttered.

"It looks... Farther. Did you go a wrong way?"

"I don't think so. I went straight towards it. We were close up until..."

"The noises."

"Ruvik. He's messing with us." Sebastian kicked a rock into a car. "Fuck! That proves it pretty much. He's keeping us AWAY from the beacon. That means its the best place to go."

"You're smart Castellanos." Joseph smiled and pat his back. "Glad we're partners." Sebastian nodded. "We're probably better off on foot anyway. If we see Ruvik, we can end him."

"Can we Joseph?" Sebastian muttered. "It's his world he created... If he can't escape... If we can't escape..."

"Then all we can do is survive..." They looked at eachother and sighed, then looked straight towards the beacon and kept walking.


	3. A small plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruvik tells Sebastian he should stay with him forever, but Sebastian thinks otherwise. With Joseph and Kidman by his side, Sebastian thinks he should be safe. But when things begin happening between him and Joseph, Sebastian wonders if it's real or a dream.

Kidman sat down on the roof, breathing heavy. Just a few moments ago she had to run away from some weird girl, with too many arms. Finally Kidman was able to burn her enough she fled, but Kidman wasn't having a good time. "Damn it where are they. JOSEPH! SEBASTIAN!" She thought maybe shouting would help her find them, hoping one of them would shout something back. Or shoot a gun. She was listening carefully for anything, but couldn't hear.

"Damn it." She caught her breath and stood up, looking around. "I'm close to the beacon. We said we'd meet up there...." She looked for anything to tell the time, but gave up and sighed. "Just keep going."

"Help! Help!" Kidman perked up and looked down at the ground. Leslie, her target, was down there running. He seemed to be getting chased. Kidman grabbed her gun and aimed at whatever was chasing him. A few shots to the head, and it was down. Leslie stopped running and looked up at her. She nodded at him.

"Stay where you are!" She shouted. "I'll be down in just a second!" She turned and ran to the steps on the side of the building, quickly and carefully going down them. "Leslie... I found him..." She had to get him to the beacon and turn him in before Ruvik could get him, at least those were her orders.

Kidman made it to the bottom and ran to where Leslie was, he was gone. "Damn it." She looked around and walked in a random direction. "Leslie! I'm not going to hurt you!" She looked around for him for a few minutes before giving up. "I'll see him again." She turned and walked back to where she came from when she heard Sebastian. She ran to where she heard his voice and saw Joseph trying to strangle him. Kidman pulled her gun out and aimed it at Joseph's head.

~~~~~

"Joseph!" Sebastian shouted, he grabbed Joseph's hands and pushed them away from his body. "Stop it!" Joseph didn't respond and Sebastian grunted. He threw Joseph's arms off him and Joseph stumbled backwards. Sebastian pulled a gun out and aimed it at him. "I don't want to have to do this but-" Suddenly, again, a loud high pitched noise was heard in both their heads. Sebastian dropped his gun and held his head, Joseph grunted and held his face.

Sebastian looked at Joseph and shook his head. "Jo?" Joseph looked up at him, his face normal again. Sebasitan smiled. "Welcome back..."

"Seb?" Joseph looked around. "What... What happened?"

"Nothing." Sebastian picked his gun up. "You alright?"

"I'm fine... I attacked you didn't I?"

"Yeah but you didn't get me."

"I'm sorry Sebastian. I should... Try and learn to control it."

"You will. When we get out of here too, you shouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. This won't happen in the real world." Sebastian put his hand on Josephs arm and smiled. "You'll be fine. I'll make sure of it."

~~~~

Kidman lowered her gun when she saw Joseph return to normal. "Damn it... I can't... He might try and get to me like this." She looked for a safe way down to them, and not finding one, decided to jump down a few things to get to them. "Sebastian! Joseph!" They both looked at her.

"Kidman. You're okay."

"Yeah. And I saw Leslie..."

"Leslie?" Sebastian stepped forwards. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. He was being attacked, I killed whatever it was that attacked him. When I got down to him though he was gone." She shook her head. "He's not important right now. We're closer to the beacon than we've been so far. I say we keep going. We could run into him again, or he could be heading there too."

"Yeah. That'd make sense. It seems like the only place... Unaffected so far." Joseph ran his fingers through his hair. "All you two do is talk about the beacon..."

"Joseph. I know something's wrong with you. We don't know what. Getting to Ruvik, it's our best shot."

"It's a shot in the dark though, that's for sure." Joseph rubbed the back of his neck. "Sebastian, why do you care so much?" Sebastian shrugged and shook his head. Without another word he kept walking. Joseph followed close behind him and Kidman watched them walk.

"This place just got a little more interesting." She smiled.


	4. A kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruvik tells Sebastian he should stay with him forever, but Sebastian thinks otherwise. With Joseph and Kidman by his side, Sebastian thinks he should be safe. But when things begin happening between him and Joseph, Sebastian wonders if it's real or a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is a slow build even like

Kidman sat on the small couch, petting the cat on her lap.

"And you're saying that doing this will distract them from the real problem?"

"They'll be too busy to focus on me. I can get Leslie for you with no problems."

"You almost told them why you were looking for him in the first place." Kidman nodded.

"I know. It won't happen again though. Let me try this. The distraction will work. I can get Leslie for you. And then we can focus on the next thing we need to do."

"I see. You're smart Kidman. Reminds me why I hired you. Fine. I'll approve of this. You have three days. If it fails though we go back to focussing on Leslie. Understand Kid?" Kidman nodded and stood up.

"I understand. Three days should be enough time."

"Good. Now go." With a flash of blinding white light, Kidman reappeared behind Joseph and Sebastian.

~~~~~~

"Hey guys. I think right here is a safe spot to rest for a bit."

"Kidman what are you-"

"Hear me out Sebastian. There's nobody here to attack us, and we all need to rest. Joseph looks ready to fall asleep on the ground, and my feet hurt."

"Your fault for wearing heels."

"Not Joseph's fault though Mr "Sprint five seconds and suddenly tired." All that smoking must have damaged your lungs. Let's just take a few moments to rest and relax." Sebastian stared at her for a moment then sighed.

"Fine fine." Joseph sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. Sebastian watched him then shook his head. "God I can feel the blood soaking through my fucking shirt."

"I can go find somewhere for you to wash off. But we wouldn't be able to stay there very long Sebastian. We can't stay here long, can't stay there long."

"Kidman you don't have to do that...."

"I will." Kidman looked around and pointed at a building. "I think that place used to be a hotel. If it has anything in it we can use that'd be great, and I can check for running water. You two, stay here." Kidman ran off, jumping over a few cars on her way to the hotel.

"She's so nice isn't she?" Joseph muttered.

"Now there Joseph, I know you're into her but really. If she finds running water, she's a girl and won't want to wash off with you at all." Sebastian smiled and Joseph shook his head.

"I told you Sebastian, I'm not into her like that. I respect her but... I don't like her."

"Yeah... Sure..." Sebastian wiped off the barrel of his gun and glanced down at Joseph again. A few moment later Kidman ran over.

"Hey guys, I found one of the rooms with some running water. It's not very warm but it's clean. The shower head's broken though so Joseph, if you want to wash up too you can go ahead in with Sebastian and I'll keep watch. When you two are done I can go in."

"What does a broken shower head have to do with anything?"

"That means only the tub works, you can't take a shower, and it takes forever for tubs to fill. Hell, the water might be cold by the time I go in. But it's still working. You wanna go in or not?"

~~~~~

"As much as Kidman's young and new, she does get some good plans." Joseph rubbed the blood off his arm and watched the water below him turn red. Sebastian nodded and splashed water on his face, rubbing the blood out of his stubbly beard.

"Yeah, but I wasn't planning on really getting naked and showering or anything. I just wanted to rinse off."

"Well that's you, I want to get some blood out of my shirt too. My pants could use a rinse off too, but there's no towels that I can find."

"I can find some. Or Kidman can. If we all decide to rinse our clothes out too, she'll want to have herself covered up."

"Sebastian, you only see her as a girl don't you? Think about where we are and what WE'VE been through. If you think she's only a girl, there's no way she'd have survived this long." Joseph took his shirt off and ran some water over his chest.

"Well she is a girl Jo..." Sebastian watched the water roll down Joseph's chest and the blood running off of him. He shook his head and forced his eyes away. "You know what I mean though, I don't think she's planning on flashing us anytime soon."

"Yeah... Alright well whatever, I'm going to ask Kidman to find some towels, you can go ahead and do what you want." Joseph stood up and dropped his shirt on the ground, leaving the bathroom quite quickly.

"Fuck." Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and took his own shirt off. He ran some water over his hands and began to rinse any blood out of his hair. He shook his head and left the water droplets hit hit himself and the walls. He stood up and removed his belt and pants, along with his shoes and socks. He sat down on the edge of the tub and began to wash the blood off his legs. His mind began to wander back to the real world.

He thought about his life before he lost his daughter, and his wife. "Where in the world could she have gone."

"Do you really want to know?" Sebastian turned around and looked face to face with Ruvik. "I never thought you of all people would think to get comfy in here."

"Ruvik. Leave, Kidman and Joseph-"

"Are unaware of my presence. Only you know I'm here Sebastian."

"What do you want?"

"I'm just checking up on my little experiment. If you're comfy here, why not stay? Again, I'd be happy to keep you here."

"Fuck off you freak. I'm getting out of here, and I'm taking Joseph and Kidman with me."

"What if you could only take one? Hm?" Ruvik grinned. "I suppose we'll see who you'd take in the near future. Until then." Ruvik vanished again, leaving Sebastian alone to think.

"Damn him. What right does he think he has." Sebastian gripped his knee and sighed. He examined his leg where the first man he ran into in this hell hole cut his leg. He shook his head and drained some of the water, watching the blood swirl down the drain. Quickly he plugged it up and ran some fresh water in, and was tempted to sit in it and relax.

"Sebastian." Jeoseph walked in. "I got us some towels." Joseph handed one to Sebastian, and Sebastian quickly covered up his crotch.

"Thanks. Were they hard to find?"

"Not at all. We just went from room to room finding the ones that at least looked clean." Joseph took his clothes off and sat next to Sebastian. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"No. I just drained some of the blood out so we aren't running bloody water all over ourselves." Joseph smiled and grabbed a smaller towel, wetting it and rubbing more blood off. Sebastian stared into the water and groaned. "How long has it been?"

"Pardon?"

"How long has it been since Myra..." Sebastian bit the inside of his lip. "Nevermind."

"It's been awhile Sebastian. But you're one of the best detectives I've met. You'll find her."

"If she was going to be found, I'd have found her by now. She doesn't want to be found. I can tell. She left me, she might be dead."

"You're just depressing yourself."

"I know. I was just left alone with my thoughts."

"Well that's something that's pretty dangerous for you. Next time you start thinking like that, I'll smack you out of it." Sebastian smiled.

"Joseph, I'm not the person you should be worrying about." Sebastian moved the towel and sat in the tub, shivering at the cold, then looking up at Joseph. "I'm more worried about you than myself. You're... Not healthy here. We need to get you out as soon as we can."

"Well. Then I can worry about you once we get out." Joseph slowly slipped into the water along with Sebastian. "Damn... Wish we could've found some sort of warm water.

"This is what you'll have to work with for now. When we get back home though, you can go sit in a nice warm tub for as long as you would like."

"Maybe..." Joseph shook his head and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. "If we get out." Sebastian squinted and grabbed Joseph's shoulders, pulling him close.

"Joseph, we ARE going to get out of here. Even if all of us don't get out, I'll make sure that you do."

"Sebastian you don't-"

"I swear Joseph.... You'll get out of here in one piece." Joseph sighed and moved his glasses on top of his head. He glanced down at Sebastian's leg and ran his fingers across the scar that Sebastian looked at earlier. Sebastian squirmed a bit. "Joseph. What are you doing?"

"I don't know what you think is going through your mind, but we will all get out." Joseph smiled. "You too Seb..."

"Damn it Jo. You're my main concern." Sebastian looked away and closed his eyes, then looked back at Joseph.

"And you're mine..." They both stared at eachother for a second before Joseph shifted his weight and hovered a bit over Sebastian in the tub. A little bit of water sloshed out at their combined mass in the tub, but they paid it no mind.

"Jo..." Sebastian put his hand on Joseph's back and leaned forwards a bit. They both closed their eyes before their lips touched. Joseph blushed and and put his hand on Sebastian's chest, moving closer to him and deeper into the kiss. Sebastian wrapped his arms around his partner and pulled his body closer to his own. Joseph gasped and tensed up.

"Wait..." Joseph pulled away. "Uhm. Maybe... We shouldn't...." He shook his head. "Sorry Sebastian I just uh..." Joseph stood up and got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his hips. "Sorry. I'm going to tell Kidman when you're out she can go ahead in." Joseph quickly left the bathroom.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temple. "Shit... That probably just ruined everything..."


	5. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruvik tells Sebastian he should stay with him forever, but Sebastian thinks otherwise. With Joseph and Kidman by his side, Sebastian thinks he should be safe. But when things begin happening between him and Joseph, Sebastian wonders if it's real or a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your sex you horny bastards

"There's some alcohol in the lobby downstairs, I think that's where Joseph went down to. I figured you'd want to know. You two can go drink together."

"Thanks Kidman. If you don't mind, once you're done can you refill the tub and put all of our clothes in there to soak? Trying to get some of the blood out."

"Right." Kidman stared at him. "Did you say anything to Joseph. When he came out he seemed kinda flustered, he ran out as soon as he could."

"No. We just talked and washed ourselves off."

"Well... You better take good care of him Seb. He's your partner... I'm just the newbie." Kidman went into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Sebastian alone. Sebastian shook his head and left the room, looking for the safest way down to the lobby. He saw Joseph sitting down there, a shot glass in his hand.

"Joseph." Sebastian walked over to him.

"Sebastian... You want a drink?"

"Yeah sure." Sebastian grabbed a drink off the table. "Listen Jo-"

"I know what you're going to say. And don't worry. What just happened, never happened."

"That's not what I was going to say." Sebastian sat down across from Joseph. "I was going to say you were right. If anything was... Going to happen this hell hole is not the place for it. I just don't know how serious you were."

"I'm not sure either. Could've just been a heat of the moment thing... I'm not going to look too far into that." Joseph leaned back and crossed his legs, adjusting his towel.

"Yeah... I suppose that's all we can do..." Sebastian took a sip of his drink and smiled. "Don't look too deep in..."

~~~~

A few drinks later, for both of them, and they were both drunken messes on the floor. "Is this why you like to get drunk? Nothing seems bad anymore." Joseph swirled his bottle around and grinned. "You still sober enough to listen?"

"Well, I'm a bit tougher than you Jo. I can take a few more.... Drinks." Sebastian finished off his next bottle and smiled. He set it in the pile. "Should we save a drink for Kidman?"

"Nah. One of us has to be sober just in case something happens. I'm not a good aim as it is. Being drunk. I probably couldn't do much more."

"You're good with n' axe though." Sebastian picked up another drink and began chugging it down. "God, I haven't been this drunk since we got to this stupid place."

"Sebastian you need to stop being drunk. Here and home."

"Ah but it's nice having you over and peeling me off the ground."

"Yeah yeah. I'm so sure...." Joseph took another drink and coughed. "God. Strong. Want a sip?" Sebastian nodded and took the bottle and sniffed at it before drinking a bit.

"Wow. That is strong. Even for me. Jo, drink something else if you aren't used to this." Sebastian set the bottle to the side and looked at Joseph. "Jo?" Sebastian leaned over at him. "You okay?"

"Sebastian." Joseph looked at him. "I think... Maybe I am serious about what happened. But I'm also... Drunk." He rubbed his eyes. "And kinda tired but... What happened... You asked how serious I am and I think... I'm pretty serious."

"Joseph don't over think-"

"Sebastian." Joseph turned and sat up on his knees. "Listen to me." Sebastian closed his mouth and looked Joseph up and down. "If you were... Serious too, don't you think that's more of a reason we should get out together."

"Joseph you're obviously drunk," Sebastian shook his head knowing full well he was drunk too. "So... Maybe..." They locked eyes for a moment before Joseph kissed Sebastian on the cheek, and kissed down to his neck.

"You're my main concern Sebastian... And I am yours..." Joseph muttered and slid between Sebastian's legs.

"Wait Joseph. What if Ruvik appears?"

"Kidman can deal with him." Joseph smiled and kissed Sebastian quickly, running his tongue across Sebastian's teeth so he'd open his mouth. Sebastian felt himself getting aroused at the feeling of Joseph doing this, but he could tell Joseph was nervous, or cold, either way he was shaking.

"Joseph." Sebastian ran his hands down Josephs back. "Relax... You don't have to do this. Don't think that you need to."

"I want to. Do you?" Sebastian was taken back by the question and he struggled to find the right words. "You don't?"

"No Joseph. Of course I do. Maybe not now though." Joseph laughed and leaned on Sebastian. "What's so funny? Stupid question, everything's funny when you're drunk."

"You're funny. What if we don't make it out alive?" Jo ran his hands down Seb's chest. "Kidman's not with us right now. She may interrupt any chance we do get. Ruvik isn't around either... Why not now?" Joseph kissed his neck again and began to kiss down his chest. Sebastian blushed and bit his lip.

"Uhm. I mean.... If we do get out we... Have all the time in the world. Plus. We've been drinking." He whispered the last part to himself as he felt Joseph's hands on his hips. Joseph was taking every moment he could to run his hands all over Sebastian's body, trying to find any points that would lead to Sebastian's pleasure. "Jo..." Joseph looked up at him and smiled.

"Relax Sebastian... It'll be better if you relax..." Sebastian grunted and Joseph flicked his side.

"Hey- mm." He tensed up at the feeling of Joseph beginning to rub his cock softly.

"Does that feel good?" Sebastian nodded and looked down at Joseph. What on Earth is he planning? Sebastian thought to himself. Although the feeling of pleasure was something he hadn't felt in a long time, and it wasn't usually Joseph giving it to him, he felt this was natural for the both of them. Joseph pulled off Sebastian's towel completely and smiled. "Tell me if you get uncomfortable okay?" Seb nodded as Joseph began to give him a blowjob.

"Ah. Damn." Sebastian grit his teeth and moaned as he could feel Josephs tongue and mouth around his member, swirling around and making sure everything went into it. For one given by a drunken man, Sebastian seemed to love it. He bucked his hips forwards a bit and ran his fingers through Josephs hair. "Aah yeah." He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting Joseph do as he wanted.

Joseph felt himself getting hard and about halfway through he slipped one of his hands between his legs and began jacking himself off to the sounds Sebastian was making.

Sebastian looked down at Joseph, taking in every detail of his facial expression. It was a mix of pleasure and pain. Pain? Sebastian grunted and moved a bit. "Joseph?" He moaned and tugged the other man's hair slightly. Joseph pulled away and looked at him.

"S'wrong?" He slurred, wiping his mouth. "Change your mind?"

"No. I was making sure you were okay." Joseph nodded and kissed Sebastian.

"You're not hurting me." Jose got on Sebastian's lap and rubbed his ass over his crotch. "I trust you not to." If it wasn't happening right in front of him, Sebastian would never have believed Joseph would almost be begging to be fucked by him. "Seb?" Joseph kissed his neck. "I need it." Sebastian snapped out of his thought.

"Right." He spread Joseph's ass and rubbed it, making sure he could prepare him the best he could. At the feelings, Joseph began moaning and wiggling above him, he bucked his hips forwards and pressed against Sebastian. "Feel good?" Joseph nodded. "Do you want me to take you now?"

"Yes. Now..." Joseph was already breathing heavy, and that was good enough for Sebastian. He licked two of his fingers and slid them into his ass. "Haahah." Joseph tensed and Sebastian gave him a bite on the ear to let him know everything would be okay. Joseph relaxed and kissed Sebastian's neck, allowing him to proceed.

Sebastian smiled and now having loosened him up a bit, pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Joseph moaned as Sebastian entered him, and rocked his hips.

"Seb..." Sebastian began thrusting in and out of him, moving deeper as he did so. Joseph was too full of pleasure to notice anything around him. Sebastian was still trying to keep from losing himself in this feeling but wasn't having much luck. The feeling of Joseph tightening around him made the pleasure ten times better for him.

"Joseph." The two detectives kissed as Sebastian shifted so Joseph was laying on the floor. Sebastian wrapped Joseph's legs around his hips and began pushing harder and faster. Joseph squirmed beneath him and gripped the ground. Sebastian took Joseph's hands and held them, again trying to make him comfortable.

Joseph groaned and tensed around Sebastian again. "F... Fuck Sebastian...." He breathed out. "I'm... so close."

"Hah. Me too." Sebastian kissed him again and pushed into him as deep as he could. Joseph groaned and moaned in pleasure before cumming in between their chests. Sebastian loved the feeling of being the one to make him cum, and a few thrusts later he came as well.

Sebastian rolled to the side and pulled Joseph close to him. Joseph smiled and curled up in his arms. "Thank you Sebastian." Joseph closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sebastian looked around for any signs of anyone, and his eyes landed on Ruvik, who was enjoying the show. Sebastian grit his teeth and glared at him. He kisses Joseph's neck and pulled him close, keeping an eye on the man above.

Ruvik watched the whole thing happen, and when Sebastian's eyes met with his he smiled. "So... That's your decision...." He chuckled. "Lets see, can you do it? Can you save him?" Ruvik laughed before vanishing again.


	6. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruvik tells Sebastian he should stay with him forever, but Sebastian thinks otherwise. With Joseph and Kidman by his side, Sebastian thinks he should be safe. But when things begin happening between him and Joseph, Sebastian wonders if it's real or a dream.

In the middle of the night, Sebastian was still curled up on the floor next to Joseph. He realized his situation and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Fuck..." He felt angry that he took advantage of someone he saw as such a good friend to him. "Joseph's going to be so angry when he finds out." Sebastian stood up and wrapped the towel back around his hips. He picked up Joseph's towel and laid it between his legs, then picked the sleeping man up. "Damn Joseph you're heavy..." He found an easy way up to the hotel room where Kidman was.

"What took you so long?"

"We.. Talked... Then he passed out and I had to get him up here without dropping him. Or hurting myself."

"The talking went well I guess?"

"Yeah." Sebastian smiled. "It went fine."

"I haven't seen you smile like that before..." Kidman thought. "What really happened?"

"Nothing Kid. Get your mind back to this reality."

"Joseph likes you. Not just as a person."

"I know."

"You know? And what are you doing for him hm?"

"I don't know..." Sebastian sighed and rubbed his eyes. "If I told you what happened you'd laugh." Kidman inspected Sebastian and smiled.

"My my. I may be young but I know a hickey when I see one."

"What?" Sebastian felt his neck. "Fuck. Don't say a word Kidman."

"Could it be that you two... Did something very fun and very adult?"

"Kidman please. Its none of your business."

"I won't tell him if he doesn't remember. You need to. Congrats though Seb. I think Joseph will be much happier if you tell him anyway."

~~~~~~

When Joseph woke up he was fully dressed and in a new room on a bed. He sat up and looked around. His head was pounding from a hangover from all the drinking, and he couldn't remember much of what happened the night before. Joseph sat up and groaned. He felt sore all over, especially on his ass for some reason. He stood up and fixed his hair and put his glasses on, looking around and seeing Kidman polishing something up. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Morning sunshine. Glad you're finally up." Kidman tossed a gun next to him on the bed. "Sebastian's already outside keeping watch."

"Seb.... Right. We drank last night. I passed out downstairs."

"Jo. He brought you up here and dressed you. Dressed himself too. I don't think he slept though, he seems jittery about something... Did you say anything to him?"

"If I did I don't remember. Lets go." Joseph cocked the gun and left the room. He found the safest way down and went outside. Sebastian was outside wandering around. Joseph walked over next to him. "Good morning Sebastian."

"Huh? Yeah. Morning." Sebastian didn't look at him, odd.

"You okay?" Seb nodded and walked away. Joseph watched him go and sighed.

"Whatever happened you'll find out." Kidman whispered in Joseph's ear before running past him to Sebastian.

~~~~~

Joseph cocked his gun and shot a few of them in the head. Sebastian was figuring out a path to get somewhere safer, and Kidman went chasing after Leslie when she claimed to see him earlier. Joseph didn't see him but he was hungover and everything was still kinda strange. He could barely keep his mind on shooting, he was wondering why Sebastian wasn't looking at him.

"Damn it I must've-" Joseph's sentence was cut off when he slipped and fell off the bridge he was on. He grabbed the edge and grunted. "SEBASTIAN!" Joseph gripped onto the edge and looked around for Sebastian. Sebastian was surrounded by them, trying to fight them off. Joseph grit his teeth and grabbed his gun with one hand, and shot the things around him.

Sebastian looked at him and quickly ran over to him, grabbing his hand. "I got you buddy." He muttered, starting to pull him up. "You're okay."

"Thank you." Joseph held on to his arm and pulled himself up until he was on the bridge again. "That was close." He looked at Sebastian and smiled.

"Yeah. It was. You're welcome." Sebastian stood up and sighed. "Lets get off the bridge before something else bad happens." Sebastian and Joseph ran off the bridge as quickly as possible.

"I need to stop doing stupid things don't I?" Joseph laughed.

"Yeah you really do." Sebastian began to walk away but before he could, Joseph grabbed his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"That's what I was going to ask you. You're acting weird today. Did something happen last night that I should know about?"

"No.... We just drank... And you passed out... I brought you upstairs after that. Nothing else happened."

"You're lying. You won't look at me. Tell me what happened." Joseph looked Sebastian in the eyes, and he notices Sebastian... Blushing? "When I was drinking, did I kiss you again?" Josephs mind wandered to the thing that happened in the tub the day before. "If I did then I'm sorry. Its made you uncomfortable and-" Sebastian covered Josephs mouth.

"Yeah... You kissed me again..." Joseph moved Sebastians hand.

"So what? If it made you uncomfortable you could've told me."

"I enjoyed it. I let it escalate. I couldn't face you because..." Sebastian rubbed his eyes. "Jo... Last night I took advantage of you and we did... Things." Joseph stared at him and thought.

"Did we...?" Sebastian nodded. "Oh god."

"Its no big deal. It won't happen again. I shouldn't have let it go as far as it did."

"Sebastian.... You could've told me instead of hiding it."

"I didn't know how you'd react. You were the one who led me on Joseph. You kissed me all over and...." He cut himself off and pushed Joseph behind him, aiming his gun at someone. Joseph looked and saw Ruvik.

"Ruvik."

"Sebastian. Joseph. Quarrelling again?"

"Go away Ruvik. This is none of your concern."

"You made your choice Sebastian. Lets see if you can still keep it." The ground shook and the loud noises began again. Joseph held his head and he remembered everything that happened the night before.

He could see himself and Sebastian together, everything all at once flooded back to him. Joseph groaned and looked up, Sebastian was holding his own head and doubled over. Ruvik was standing in front of them both, the only still thing not shaking.

"Bastard." Joseph pulled out a gun and before Ruvik could react, shot him in the head. Ruvik stumbled back and glared at him. "You jackass... Toying with us." He shot Ruvik again. "You have no right. We're going to get out and you will not interfere." Joseph grabbed Sebastian's shotgun and shot him right in the face. Ruvik stepped back and disappeared, the loud noises and flashbacks disappearing with him.

"Jojo?" Sebastian shook his head. "That was."

"Unexpected. Sorry but...." Joseph handed Sebastian his gun back and cleaned his glasses off. "I thought things were going too well for him. He's going to force us apart now."

"You know what happened and you still want to stay with me?" Joseph looked at him and smiled.

"The drinking didn't change my motives... They just made me a little more outgoing." Joseph put his glasses back on. "Do you see what I'm saying? Now its up to you. Do you still want to be my partner in this?" Joseph held his hand out to Sebastian, letting him decide.

"You..." Sebastian rubbed his temple. "How long have you thought of me like that?"

"A few years. Before the accident. Before the things with Myra happened... Not long after I met you."

"I see...." Sebastian thought for a second and then took Joseph's hand. "I still want to be your partner... And now I realize I do in more ways than one."

Joseph smiled and held Sebastian's hand, they locked their fingers together and began walking again, hand in hand, together now.

~~~~

Not far away, Kidman watched them walking together. "I see. That was easier than I thought... Good. Now I can go find Leslie for real and end all of this." Kidman smiled as she watched them. "But... Something is going to go very very wrong. I can feel it.


	7. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruvik tells Sebastian he should stay with him forever, but Sebastian thinks otherwise. With Joseph and Kidman by his side, Sebastian thinks he should be safe. But when things begin happening between him and Joseph, Sebastian wonders if it's real or a dream.

Sebastian watched Joseph scribbling things on his notepad, mostly notes on things he saw around him that seemed important. Sebastian took it from his hands and looked at it. "Hey."

"Your handwritings so neat."

"Give that back Sebastian." Joseph reached in the air for it and Sebastian held it higher. Being even a few inches taller than him made it easy to literally hold things above his head. "Seb."

"Yes Jo?" Sebastian looked at the notepad. "Why do you have a picture of me in here? I'm flattered but curious." Joseph reached even higher, standing on his toes a bit.

"Stop playing around. Give it back." Sebastian shrugged and leaned down. "What?"

"You're cute when you're flustered." Joseph blushed and shook his head.

"You can't wait even an hour after I found out what happened last night to start flirting with me?"

"Yeah. I thought you wouldn't mind." Sebastian closed the notepad and handed it to him. "Here."

"Thank you." Joseph put it away and Sebastian looked around.

"So where are we now?"

"I'm not sure. I think we're in the city, but I've lost sight of the beacon." Joseph pushed his glasses up and looked around. "We've been traveling now for so long towards this beacon... We're not going to get there. Ruvik's going to stop us isn't he?" Sebastian ruffled Joseph's hair and chuckled.

"Yeah. But you're smart, you'll figure out a way around him. He seemed kinda shocked that you shot him, maybe nobody yet has done that."

"That was because I know what happens when I get those stupid migraines... I didn't want to hurt you at that point."

"Well. Thanks I suppose." Sebastian sighed and began walking again, taking Joseph's hand to take him along. "Stay close though, those things will pop out at anytime ya know?" Joseph nodded and kept looking around as they walked.

"Sebastian let go of my hand."

"Why?"

"What if Kidman..."

"She already knows."

"What? When did you have time...?" Sebastian turned to Joseph and pulled his shirt down a little to expose the hickey that was left on his chest.

"You're a little rough when you get excited. Of course she noticed." He covered himself back up and smiled. "I don't mind though. Who cares if she knows? I don't." Joseph shrugged.

"I guess I was the only person who didn't know then. You, Kidman, even Ruvik knew." Joseph shook his head. "Thanks a lot partner."

"Ruvik's a piece of shit who spys on people for his own sick fantasy's." Sebastian rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Why do you think he hasn't killed us yet? He's toying with us Joseph. But it's okay. Just as long as we don't get separated."

"You're right. Let's just keep-" Joseph was cut off by Ruvik appearing behind him and grabbing his head. "Sebas-" Ruvik pulled Joseph away from Sebastian and tossed him to the side.

"Sebastian." Sebastian took his gun out and aimed it at Ruvik. "Don't bother. Those don't hurt me."

"I'm going to get out. You asked who I'd take... You saw my choice... I'm taking Joseph with me. You can't stop me."

"And you can't stop me either Sebastian." Ruvik stepped closer to Sebastian, making him take a few steps back before he bumped into a car. "If anything, you should be congratulated for making it this far. But it's not over. And your plan to get to the beacon, it'll never work. I will keep you from escaping. You're nothing but an experiment now." Ruvik grabbed Sebastian's neck and tightened his grip. "Even if I have to kill you, you won't escape me."

"Bastard." Sebastian grabbed Ruvik's arm and tried pulling his hand away. "Don't touch Joseph again."

"You'll care if I hurt him but not you? Hm. I never understood emotions... Perhaps. I should study this a bit more." Ruvik dropped Sebastian on the ground and vanished. Sebastian rubbed his neck and coughed, then looked over at Joseph.

"Joseph... Are you okay?" Joseph groaned and sat up, and began coughing into his hand. "Joseph, don't go turning on me now." Joseph got up and shook his head.

"Why does he keep just appearing? What does he want, damnit!" Sebastian got up and walked over to Joseph.

"Relax. He's toying with us. Let's just... Go...." Sebastian walked away from him, and Joseph shook the feeling out of him and ran after him.

~~~~~

"So do you think this bus will run?"

"Only one way to find out." Joseph turned to go try and turn the bus on when Sebastian grabbed him and pulled him close. "Huh? Seb what's wrong?" Sebastian tugged Joseph's tie and loosened it, then moved the collar of his shirt and kissed at his neck. "Wait what are you thinking? Now is not the time Seb..."

"Not even a quickie? We are alone. And in shelter so we should be safe for awhile." Sebastian rubbed Joseph's sides and pulled his hips back to touch his. "Besides, drunk or not, you seemed to enjoy it a lot when we did it the first time."

"I was relaxed. I'm not right now."

"Maybe I can help you with that though."

"Sebastian..." Joseph groaned. "Can you slow down a little? I'm just... Not used to all this right now." Joseph moved away and turned to Sebastian. "Sorry, give me a bit of time before we proceed." Joseph leaned to kiss Sebastian's cheek but was interrupted by Kidman running onto the bus.

"Shit!" Joseph turned towards her.

"What are you doing Kidman?" Instead of answering she tried turning the engine on. "Answer me Kid-" The bus suddenly started and with a few bumps, Kidman began racing away. "Kidman!" Sebastian walked over. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Getting away from danger why?"

"Where do you keep going to?"

"Nowhere you need to know about. I'm just chasing Leslie and keeping myself out of danger." Kidman glanced up into the rear-view mirror. "Why? Something going on?"

"No. Nothing at all." Joseph sat down in one of the seats and rubbed his eyes. Sebastian shook his head and turned away from him.

"You two fighting or something?"

"No." Both of them answered her at the same time and she smiled.

"Quick to argue though huh? I figured, you two seem to be going through a bit of trouble. Ever since Sebastian began drinking... So I've heard."

"Quiet Kid." Kidman opened her mouth to speak again when something ripped the top of the bus off. "What the fuck?" Sebastian pulled out his rifle and looked at the thing chasing the bus, it was spider like, but definitely worse than a spider.

~~~~~

After Kidman was able to drive away from the giant spider, and Joseph and Sebastian shot it until it couldn't move anymore, they parked the bus in an empty area where it didn't seem like anything would attack them anytime soon.

"Shit. I hate this place." Joseph adjusted his glasses again and shook his head. "The sooner we escape, the better."

"Escape." Sebastian muttered. "It's not even get out anymore. It's just escaping." Joseph glared at him.

"What else do you expect me to say?" Sebastian shrugged and sat next to him.

"I don't know. I don't expect anything less though from you." Sebastian glanced at Kidman, who was inspecting something in her lap, and he turned and kissed Joseph quickly before he could react.

"Wha- wha- What?!" Joseph gripped the seat. "You little shit." He clenched his fist.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian smirked and leaned in close to Joseph.

"While you two are fighting, I'm going to go check the engine really quick. The longer we can use any mode of transportation, the better."

"Alright, call me if you need help." Sebastian waved to Kidman as she got off the bus and opened the hood.

"Sebastian." Joseph whispered and grabbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"I don't know. I wanted to see your reaction considering Kidman's here. Plus I suppose if she noticed it'd be a punishment to you for turning me down earlier." Joseph sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You want it bad enough you'd do it in front of her. I know you too well. I don't care how much she knows, that goes out of my comfort zone." He stood up. "Fine." Joseph pulled Sebastian to his feet. "Kidman! Sebastian and I are going to go look for supplies. We'll be back in a bit."

~~~~~

"Sebastian where in the world did you get that?" Sebastian held a small bottle of lube in his hand to show Joseph. "And when?"

"I got it before we left the hotel and at a convince store down the street."

"Dare I ask... Why?"

"In case we ended up in this situation again." Sebastian pulled his pants off and kissed Joseph's neck.

"You pervert...."

"That's why you like me." Joseph shrugged and gasped as Sebastian slid a digit inside of him.

"You little-... Warn me next time." Sebastian grinned and sucked a spot on his neck. "Ah... annhnn." Joseph bit his lip. "Are you trying to give me a hickey?"

"Yeah. Problem?" Joseph went to respond but Sebastian began moving his finger inside Joseph, making him squirm.

"N ... no." Joseph shook and moved his hips a bit. "Stop playing around. The longer we're gone.... The more suspicious Kid will be."

"Yeah.... Oh well next time we can do more foreplay." Sebastian kissed him passionately and squeezed some lube out onto his cock. "Ready?" Jo nodded. "Good."

Sebastian slid into him with no problem and began to move inside him. Joseph reacted well and began moaning as Sebastian moved. Sebastian was taking his time, giving Joseph more pleasure than himself at this point. Sebastian pushed deeper into him, and began thrusting at a faster pace. Joseph dug his fingers into Sebastian's back and closed his eyes. "Seb... Seb..." Sebastian loved hearing Joseph gasp out his name, and at that continued harder to get more reactions from him.

In only a few minutes, Joseph hit his limit. "Seb-astian." He gasped and wrapped his arms and legs around Seb before cumming. Sebastian shook a bit.

"When you cum." He muttered into Joseph's ear. "You squeeze down on me." Joseph's eyes widened and he blushed. "Just like that." Sebastian pushed deep inside of him and came. "Thank you Joseph."

"You jerk." Joseph looked away from him. "Why would you say those things?"

"Its the truth. And its fun to tease you." Sebastian kissed his cheek and pulled out, then gently set Joseph down. "Relax for a moment. We dont need you limping back to Kidman."


	8. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruvik tells Sebastian he should stay with him forever, but Sebastian thinks otherwise. With Joseph and Kidman by his side, Sebastian thinks he should be safe. But when things begin happening between him and Joseph, Sebastian wonders if it's real or a dream.

Joseph felt like something was terribly wrong. He was continuously coughing, and having frequent nosebleeds. "You don't think Ruvik could make it so we get sick here would he?" Kidman and Sebastian looked at him and then at eachother. Sebastian shrugged and thought for a moment.

"He is sick, I don't think he'd make us sick..." Sebastian looked at him. "You feeling okay?" Joseph nodded and coughed.

"I'll be fine... Don't worry about me..." Joseph smiled before he groaned and held his head.

"Joseph." Kidman stood up and took a step back away from them. "Is he okay?"

"Joseph." Sebastian took a step forwards then changed his mind and stepped back. "Joseph fight it."

"I... Can't..." The room and everything around them pulsed and they appeared inside of a hospital room. Sebastian looked around to see where they were, when Joseph grabbed him and began to strangle him.

"J- Joseph!" Sebastian tried pulling Joseph's hands off his neck but wasn't having much luck. He looked at Joseph and saw that his face was covered in boil like things. Sebastian felt his hip for a gun, or anything. He felt a needle in his pocket and pulled it out. "Maybe this-" He stabbed it into Joseph's shoulder, and Joseph fell back letting him go. Joseph groaned and covered his face then shook his head and looked up. He was back to normal.

"Joseph." Kidman walked over and looked at Sebastian. "What was that?"

"Something's... Wrong with him. Which is why we need to get-" The room shook and shifted. "Fuck!" They all tried to stand where they were, but the room turned to the side and they fell, Kidman fell through the door while Joseph and Sebastian fell on opposite sides of the walls. "Joseph!" Sebastian turned around and fell face down on the ground, he hit his head and fell unconscious.

~~~~~~

Sebastian sat up and held his forehead. He was in a hospital bed, in a room without anyone else. He got up and looked around. "Back here...?" He knew he had to get to the hospital, but if he was right he wasn't where he wanted to be. He left the room and looked around.

"You should take better care of yourself detective." The nurse, who Sebastian could've sworn he recognized but had no idea from where, walked past him.

"Nurse." He followed her. "Why do I keep coming back here?"

"Because you think you're safe here." She sat down behind her desk and began filing her nails. Sebastian walked over and slammed his fist down.

"Don't talk like that! I want out of here! Where's Joseph?"

"I don't treat anyone by the name of Joseph. So I don't know. Maybe if you would look around you could find out."

"Screw you." Sebastian turned around. "I'm... Going to find him." Sebastian walked away from her and looked at the billboard. "What the." He picked the paper. It read: MISSING. JOSEPH ODA. Sebastian stopped reading and turned to the nurse. "Missing?"

"It's your mind detective... Is he really gone or. Do you just miss him?" Sebastian took a step towards her when a blinding white light surrounded him and he was out of the hospital, and outside of it.

"Help! Help!" Leslie ran over to Sebastian and hid behind him. Sebastian looked at him.

"Leslie what's wrong?"

"Kid... Kid... Kid..."

"Kidman? Where is she?" Sebastian looked where he came from and saw Kidman walking over.

"Sebastian. You found him. Good, let me have him." Kidman held her hand out to take Leslie from him, but Sebastian pulled his gun out.

"Why do you need him Kidman? Answer me."

"Sebastian, you don't need to shoot me. Really."

"Why was he screaming for help? What were you planning on doing?"

"I... Nothing. Give him to me." Sebastian took a step forwards and Kidman pulled out her own gun, aiming it at Leslie. "Don't protect him Sebastian! He's not worth it!"

"If you don't answer me, I'll shoot." Sebastian cocked the hammer back and put an arm up to protect Leslie.

"I have orders! I just need him."

"Orders? From where? There's nobody else here for you to take orders from..." Kidman shook her head.

"You don't understand Sebastian. Ruvik is going to use this kid. If I don't kill him it will be all over."

"Kill him? Kidman, you're a detective. You don't kill people, you protect people. So quit all of this and just... Let's get out."

"Sebastian. You're a good man. I respect you. And I know you want to save Joseph, and killing him is the best way to do it. So just let me do this before Ruvik gets him."

"I've heard enough, Leslie go inside." Leslie ran around in a small circle before running up the steps and into the hospital. "Alright Kidman." Sebastian lowered his gun. "Now you can lower your gun." Kidman had her gun on Leslie the entire time he was running into the building, so when he was inside she put it down to her side.

"Sebastian. You love Joseph right? You want to escape with him right?"

"... Of course."

"Then follow me." Kidman walked past him and into the building, Sebastian followed close behind her.

~~~~~

"Joseph...?" Sebastian looked down through the glass floor at the people in the bathtubs full of some weird liquid. He saw a few people he recognized including Joseph. "Why is he here?"

"He's plugged into STEM. Just like you Sebastian. The only way to escape here is to get out by yourself, and unplug both of you."

"STEM? How do you know all of this Kid?"

"I just do. Trust me..." Sebastian shook his head and looked at the ground.

"This is a dream... That down there is reality... So maybe if I..." Sebastian grabbed his rifle, and began to bang the barrel of the gun on the glass. "

"Sebastian don't do that. It could hurt something. You could break the barriers between realities."

"I could also go back to the real world. Once I get there what should I do?"

".... Destroy the brain. It's Ruviks." Kidman backed up. "I'll see you there Castellanos." Kidman ran out of the room and Sebastian began shattering the glass below his feet.

"Joseph..." He rammed his gun down on the glass once more and watched the glass fall down. He stood up and jumped down where Joseph was, when he was suddenly transported back to reality.

~~~~

Sebastian sat up and gagged, covering his mouth. He reached behind his neck and pulled the plug from his head. "Gotta... Get Joseph out... Gotta destroy Ruvik." He got out of the tub and stood up.

"Who do you think you are?" Sebastian heard Ruvik speak and the loud noises began in his ears again."I know who you are, "Seb". I know what you crave, what you fear... Will you be able to live with yourself knowing what I'm gonna make you do? Poor little Joseph couldn't... Too bad they dragged you into this. But either way, you're mine to do with as I please." 

"No. Joseph isn't... And I'm not." Sebastian looked for Joseph but shook his head. "No no. I'll get him after I destroy Ruvik." Sebastian stepped forwards and saw Ruvik standing in front of his brain.

"You're not going to touch me."

"You aren't real." Sebastian closed his eyes and shook his head. "This isn't real!" He ran forwards and right through Ruvik. The ground shook and Sebastian stumbled, he grabbed onto the glass holding the brain and pulled it out, smashing it.

"NO!" He heard Ruvik scream before it was unplugged and suddenly it got quiet.

"Strange..." Sebastian stepped over to the brain and slammed his foot down onto it crushing and destroying it.


	9. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruvik tells Sebastian he should stay with him forever, but Sebastian thinks otherwise. With Joseph and Kidman by his side, Sebastian thinks he should be safe. But when things begin happening between him and Joseph, Sebastian wonders if it's real or a dream.

"Joseph... Joseph..." Joseph opened his eyes and groaned. "Oh thank god." Joseph looked up at Sebastian.

"Seb?"

"It's me Joseph." Joseph looked around and sat up. He was wearing a hospital gown and had his head wrapped up."You're in the hospital... Well. Not the same one but you're in one. I escaped... I got you as soon as I could."

"Escaped?"

"From that hellish place... Away from Ruvik."

"Ruvik..." Joseph thought and remembered everything that happened. "I thought all that was a dream. It really happened?"

"Of course... Well... In a way. It was sort of a dream and sort of reality. A mix of both of them."

"I can't remember what happened last."

"You don't need to. We're out Joseph. Don't think about that place anymore."

"What happened to Kidman?"

"She's working again. It's weird working just with her."

"I've been out that long?"

"A few weeks now. You fell into a small coma." Sebastian thought and nodded. "Yeah. I've been going back and forth between here and work. It's been strange working without my partner." Sebastian rubbed Joseph's hand and smiled. "What do you say? Still want to work with me?"

"Of course I do..." Joseph smiled and leaned forwards resting his head on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Joseph and held him.

"Good... Maybe we should take a vacation together after that case though." Joseph laughed.

"Maybe a vacation is what we need...."

~~~~~

-Epilogue-

"Hey Kidman, have you noticed Joseph and Sebastian seem pretty close these days?" Kidman looked at one of the cops she was working with. Jo and Seb were taking a few days off work to take a trip somewhere. They didn't tell anybody where, but nobody questioned it. A few people noticed Sebastian seemed to be drinking less and less now as well, and stopped smelling of cigarettes so much.

"They are close."

"Before that case though, they seemed on edge with eachother... Joseph reported Sebastian for something didn't he?"

"It was just a precaution..." Kidman sipped her coffee and watched it swirl in the mug. "Why do you ask about them?"

"Well... Before they left I could've sworn I saw Sebastian... Do something to Joseph while they were leaving work."

"And what could it be that you saw?"

"I thought I saw him... Smack Joseph's ass but. I don't know. I could've been seeing things." The guy shook his head and rubbed his neck. "Nah... That couldn't happen could it? Joseph wouldn't let him get away with that."

"You don't know them like I do. If you say you saw him do it, he probably did."

"What?" Kidman smiled and stood up.

"Join me for a walk... I should tell you a few things..." Kidman walked away, the cop following her close behind.

~~~~~~~

A few miles away though, Sebastian and Joseph were at a beach, both relaxing.

Joseph was laying down on a towel, reading a book, while Sebastian was applying another fresh coat of sunscreen to himself. "Why don't you put the book down for a bit and get in the water." Sebastian grabbed Joseph's bookmark and put it between the pages he was reading. "You even got a new swimsuit."

"I didn't have one that fit." Joseph set the book down and laid on his side. "I thought you took me to the beach so I could get a bit of color."

"Yeah. And have fun." Sebastian stood up and stretched his arms. "I should get you contacts. So you can see when we do things like this together." Joseph stood up.

"Are you implying we're going to do more things like this?"

"Possibly." Sebastian covered his mouth and smiled. He looked Joseph up and down and laughed a bit. "Why don't we just head back to our room instead? You're not going to swim and you'll tan in time." Joseph knew what he was thinking and drummed his fingers on his hip.

"You wanted me to swim, so let's swim." Joseph set his glasses down and grabbed Sebastian's arm, dragging him over to the water and pushing him in. Sebastian landed on his back and glared at Joseph.

"Unfair." Sebastian sat up and grabbed Joseph's leg, tripping him and pulling him into the water. Joseph shivered at the cold water.

"This cold water reminds me of something." They locked eyes and Joseph leaned forwards as if to kiss him, Sebastian closed his eyes waiting for the kiss, but instead Joseph put his hands on Sebastian's chest and pushed him back down into the water.

"Hey!" Joseph got up and began walking deeper into the water.

"Come on and get me." Sebastian stood up and followed him deeper into the water, Joseph kept going back until he could barely touch the bottom without having his shoulders go below the water. "Alright I'm far enough in." Sebastian smiled and picked Joseph up bridal style. "Whoa what are you doing?"

"Having fun with my boyfriend." Joseph blushed.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? Does it embarrass you?"

"In public it does." Sebastian looked at the beach, nobody was looking at them and nobody was paying any attention. Sebastian smiled and kissed Joseph's neck, making him blush more. "Quit it. Not out here."

"If anyone says anything I'll punch them in the throat."

"Don't do that." Sebastian shrugged and kissed Joseph's neck again.

"Maybe I won't. Maybe I will. Depends if you can convince me otherwise."

"Sebastian. Not in public. If you really want, we can go back to the room." Sebastian set Joseph down and smiled.

"Good. Let's go..." Sebastian began to walk out of the water and he looked around at everyone. Someone caught his attention though, a boy with white hair running around on the beach. Sebastian stopped at stared at him, then looked at Joseph. "Do you see that guy?"

"Which one?" Joseph squinted and looked over. "I'm not wearing my glasses, I can't see."

"That one." Sebastian looked back over. "The one with..." He stopped, the boy was gone. "Never mind. I must be seeing things...."

"After that case, I'm surprised nobody else is... It's okay though, whatever it was is gone. Let's just... Go back to the room."

"Right...."

-End-


End file.
